


a woman’s touch

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Hannibal acquires Bedelia’s ‘help’ in taking care of Abigail.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Abigail Hobbs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	a woman’s touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kicksmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kicksmalfoy/gifts).



> i didn’t sign up for this fest, but i _did_ have a look at the requests, and when i saw bedelia i just… had to. hope you like this little treat!

The girl is a bundle of repressed desire: eager, aching to please. Bedelia reads it on her the very first time they meet, as Abigail dips her head and smiles with half her mouth. She reads it on her now, too, as Abigail lies on the bed between her legs, their limbs twisted in Hannibal’s silken sheets, bodies thrumming with need.

 _“Yes,”_ Bedelia breathes, the single word wrapped in pleasure. “That’s it.”

 _A woman’s touch,_ is what Hannibal had requested of her, the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile Bedelia had pretended not to understand. She would say that this is not what he’d intended, but she isn’t sure that would be the truth; it seems exactly the kind of thing Hannibal would orchestrate. More so because it involves _her._

Abigail twitches at the praise, a little, desperate moan caught up in her throat as her tongue circles Bedelia’s clit. There’s an air of inexperience about her, has been since the very first time Bedelia had slipped into her bed. _I… I’ve never…_ she’d started, and Bedelia had hummed and thought _yes_ , _yes, she is good at playing the innocent, isn’t she?_ but it’d been true: she hadn’t ever, and Bedelia had been offered the opportunity to teach.

An opportunity she did not let slip through her grasp.

 _“More,”_ she orders, fingers twisting in the girl’s hair. She can feel her climax coming, relief just out of reach. Abigail must recognise it in her voice; she follows the command, two fingers slipping into Bedelia’s cunt as she doubles her mouth’s efforts, determination more than making up for whatever inexperience remains.

Bedelia swears, voice morphing into a quiet groan. She comes with words of praise, her back arched off the bed and her hands pulling Abigail closer. Abigail is shaking by the end of it, seemingly overcome with her own pleasure; Bedelia assess her through hooded eyes and reaches to bring her forward, thinking back to Hannibal’s initial description of the girl. There’s one sentence that sticks out amongst the rest: _She has potential._

Bedelia can’t help but agree.


End file.
